


bluer than velvet was the night

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: softer than satin was the light from the stars
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: unfinished challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	bluer than velvet was the night

**Author's Note:**

> i have just been on cloud nine after confessing to my crush so have some soft babes

_This is the life_ , Adrien decides. Rain pouring outside, raindrops pitter-pattering against the skylight, a heavy blanket around his shoulders, a warm body snuggled up beside his. _I never want to leave this spot._

He side-eyes Marinette, whose attention was fully on the movie playing before them. Her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires, shining with wonder, her hands pressed against her mouth, against the soft gasps escaping her lips whenever the characters got too close to each other. She was too enthralled by the movie playing to notice the fond way Adrien looks at her.

Beautiful, he thinks, when Marinette's cheeks redden like cherries, and a giggle bubbles from her throat. She presses against him in her glee, looking up at him for a second in apology, eyes smiling, before turning back to the movie. She snuggles up even closer to him, until she's almost on his lap, and he knows for a fact that she must feel the thundering staccato beat of his heart against her back. He brings a hand to rest against the small of her back, while the other reaches up and plays with her hair. She doesn't mind, on the contrary, she seems to enjoy the attention he pays to her.

Experimentally, he rests his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. She doesn't pull away, instead sighing in comfort, bringing a hand up to play with his hair. He purrs at her ministrations, closing his eyes to the sensations.

She tugs at one of his hands on her waist, and he lets her pull it up. She laces their fingers together and brings his hand up against her lips to kiss it.

His cheeks redden at her actions, burying his face in the crook of her neck, leaving soft little kisses against her skin, smiling smugly at the soft shuddery breath she takes. He continues leaving little kisses against her neck, slowly trailing up to kiss the side of her jaw, up to her cheeks. He nuzzles like a cat against her, and she laughs quietly.

He's all wrapped up around his favorite Lady, and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
